Dream World
by 18nyko4eva
Summary: Maddy is kidnapped for the wealth of her knowledge... My first fan fiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

Frights and Fights

Maddy laid on the couch watching an old movie on her plex. With Zoe's blanket wrapped around her Maddy grew sleepy. Her eyes had started to close when she heard a creak from the floor behind her. Her eyes had widened with fear and she froze, listening intently. When there was another creak she flew off the couch quickly spinning around. She got tangled up in the blanket and fell narrowly missing the coffee table. Looking up she saw a certain blue-eyed boy standing with his hands over his head, posed for attack. Unable to control his laughter anymore it burst out doubling him over.

"I'm sorry Maddy," he barely choked out. He bent over her and helped her out of the blanket (Which she had been ferociously fighting with ever since she had fallen). Pulling the blanket to eye level Mark amusingly looked it up and down. The baby blue blanket was covered in cute cartoon dinosaurs that were various colors. "I love it, it is just so you," Mark teased.

"Oh shut up Mark you know that it's Zoe's," she justified slapping his arm with every word. "Plus you nearly gave me a heart attack. Wait. How did you get in here without opening the front door? The front door has an undeniable squeak that you could clearly hear from anywhere in the house."

"Your window was open," he smiled.

"That's because it was a nice day out. NOT because I wanted you to sneak in here and almost kill me."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Mark pouted. She looked at him questionably then smiled.

"_How could she stay mad at that face?" _Uncrossing her arms she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him close.

"Wanna go for a walk?" At that moment she knew exactly where he was suggesting. Her muffled response was like music to her ears and he smiled into her hair.

"Always."

It was nearly ten when Maddy opened the front door to her beautiful home and nearly skipped inside. She had been out with Mark all day and was happier than ever. They had spent the day in the orchards and she had pointed the different species of plants and explained them. No matter how long she ranted about the flora he had listened intently and smiled. Opening her eyes from her daydream Maddy spotted her mom and dad silently discussing who knows what. She could hear the faint strumming of Josh's guitar through his door and his low hum.

"Good night sweetie," Her mom said as Maddy walked into her room.

"Good night mom, 'Night dad."

"Good night Maddy," her father joined in.

Closing the door behind her Maddy knelt down beside the sleeping form of her sister. "Mark told me to give you this," she whispered. Kissing Zoe's forehead and wiping the dirt from her sister's cheek. Apparently dad had once again forgotten to get Zoe to take a bath. Maddy suddenly grew very tired and she slipped into bed without changing out of her clothes.

Maddy woke up early (as she always did on a Saturday morning). Her father had already left for work and her mom was getting ready to head out as well.

"Morning sweetheart," her mom said Dr. Shannon grabbed her lab coat leaned over the table and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I won't be back until later tonight because of a surgery so you have to take Zoe to the park to play with her friends from school. Okay Maddy?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Bye."

"Bye mom." She couldn't quite get over this feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head, "Probably just another Shannon hunch" she jokingly whispered to herself.

After she had dropped Zoe off at the park Maddy was once again alone. She had gotten accustomed to it, after all those years in 2149 when nobody talked to her or invited her to sleepovers. Her hand reactively traced the scar that she had on her hairline. You could barely see it, but of course Mark had noticed it and practically interrogated her for the answer. Once again like the many times in her past Maddy found herself studying ahead in the textbook. She heard the same exact creak on the floor she had heard yesterday afternoon. "I would have thought you would have learned after yesterday." She smirked at her comment waiting for Mark to answer. When she didn't hear one she turned around to see if anybody was there. She tried to scream, but a hand closed around her mouth. With a quick jab from a sonic pistol Maddy was knocked out cold.

The youngest Shannon pulled open the clinic doors and stomped as loudly as she could up to her mother.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Maddy?"

"How would I know?" Zoe complained,"Maddy left me at the park." Her mother looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"She left you at the park. " Zoe crossed her arms and nodded her head ferociously."That doesn't sound like her," Dr. Shannon mumbled to herself."Come on Zoe we will go home and see if Maddy is ok. Katherine, would you fill in for me while I'm gone?" Her fellow colleague smiled politely.

"Of course Elisabeth."

It was silent as the two Shannon girls made their way home. Unlocking the front door and stepping inside everything looked the way that Dr. Shannon had left it this morning.

"Maddy. Where are you? Maddy?" Elizabeth called. She walked all throughout the house and looked in every room. Maddy was nowhere to be found. She saw that Zoe had grabbed her dinosaur blanket from off the couch and was getting a snack from the fridge. Something didn't look right she did not remember there being a red dinosaur on the blanket. Getting a closer look she knelt down behind Zoe and gasped."Zoe pumpkin don't move."

"Oh no mommy is it a bug? Go away spider GO GO GO. We don't like you NO NO NO!"

"Zoe!" Elizabeth interrupted.

Taking the blanket from a reluctant Zoe she laid it out on the table and hurriedly walked to Taylor's office.

Mark was in the middle of his shift when Taylor commed for him.

"Reynolds we need you in my office immediately."

"Yes sir." Mark had to suppress the urge to run to Taylor's office. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good news. When he burst through the door to Taylor's office and was met by the eyes of four worried Shannon's his fears had come true.

"Where is she?" He immediately demanded.

"We don't know." Taylor replied calmly.

Maddy woke up to being thrown around in the back of a Rhino. She tried to sit up, but when she did her head exploded with a white light. Very slowly she laid her head back down on the floor of the Rhino.

"Here take this it will keep you from jeering your pretty little head."

Maddy looked up to see who had said the voice and saw Lucas handing her a backpack. Roughly she grabbed it and slowly laid her head on it. It felt so good to be keeping her head off the hard metal floor of the Rhino. Maddy let out a sigh that was loud enough that Lucas heard it. The Rhino hit a hard bump and caused Maddy's head to be jostled roughly. Grimacing at the pain Maddy grabbed her forehead.

"You know I didn't want to hit you, but I also couldn't have you ruin my plan. Here take these."

He handed her two small purple pills that Maddy recognized from the internship that she had with her mother. It was a powerful pain killer that frequently knocked people out. After mulling it over in her head Maddy decided to take them. The pain seized and she off in her own perfect dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

_The pain seized and she was off in her own perfect dream world._

_._

_._

_._

Maddy's whole family had gathered for dinner and games. Her arm was wrapped around Mark's waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. She watched happily as her daughter, Mikayla, jumped on her dad's back. Mikayla laughed hysterically as her grandfather fell over and covered her belly with raspberries. Her mom was having a pleasant conversation with Josh and his new wife, Skye. Even Zoe had broken out of her usual "I hate the world" teenage attitude and was sneaking up on Jim; who had his hands preoccupied tickling Mikayla. She heard her name softly being called and it kept getting louder and louder.

"Maddy…. Maddy….Maddy….GODDAMNIT MADDY!" The voice yelled and she was ripped from her perfect world with a slap to the face. Maddy bolted up and found herself face to face with Mira. "Good you're awake. Now you have ten minutes to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see." With a sly smirk Mira left. Maddy surveyed the room and suddenly jumped off the bed.

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was with Lucas in the Rhino." _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw what she had been sleeping on. She looked down at in disgust. It was a pile of logs that was most likely the home to a numerous species of bugs. Normally small bugs didn't bother her, but she was sleeping on them. Plus the fact that she knew how many bugs people swallowed in their sleep, but even that was when they were in their houses not sleeping on them. The "bed" was covered in a thin layer of the rattiest, white sheets that she had ever seen. She went to walk over to grab her coat that was crumpled up next to the bed when her back twinged with pain. "_If only Mark was here to give me a massage. Mark! Oh no he must be worried sick..."_

"Hey hurry up in there," someone yelled from outside.

Slowly lying down on her stomach she pulled herself into a yoga pose she had read about on her plex. The humans from the 21st century called it the downward dog. When she stretched upward her back cracked loudly and painfully; causing her to cringe. Feeling much better Maddy walked outside only to be grabbed by a guard.

"Took you long enough," the guard harshly complained. Grabbing her arm the guard led her down several bridges that were suspended in between the trees. He stopped in front of a tree house that was built around the thickest tree. Pulling back an animal skin that covered the entrance to the house he roughly pushed her in.

"Ahh if it isn't the fully operational Madelyn Shannon. I was starting to believe you wouldn't wake up."

"_Why would she be thinking that?" _Maddy thought to herself. "Oh my god," she whispered out loud," "how long was I out?"

"I was also wondering when you would ask that," She laughed. "Let's see." Counting on her fingers Mira replied, "Just over 2 weeks and we have hit a snag in Lucas's original plan. Come and see for yourself."

.

.

.

The last two weeks had been hard on Mark Reynolds. Not only had his soul mate been taken from him, but he had also been temporarily relieved from work. He had to do something to get her back and it was apparent that nobody in Terra Nova was going to help so he packed his military bag and slipped unseen through the gate at midnight.

.

.

.

Nobody had seen Mark Reynolds in over 72 hours and Lt. Alicia Washington had been determined to find out why. This was why she sat a desk at the command center and watched the security camera tapes from three days ago.

"Wash it is time to go home," Taylor said to her, "its 2am."

"I have to find out where he is sir."

"No, you need sleep." The thought of her warm bed almost convinced her to go home, but Mark was more important to her so she protested.

"No sir."

"Now Wash that is an order. Unless you want a month on recruit training." Recruit training was the worst. Either they were smart but not athletic or they were athletic but not smart. It was hard to find a good soldier nowadays and watching teenagers struggle with basic soldier stuff was not how Alicia wanted to spend her Friday nights.

"Fine," she gave up. Smiling the Commander helped her out of her chair and led her to the door."Good night Wash."

"Good night sir." She gave him a quick salute and slowly started to descend the stairs.

Commander Taylor was about to turn off the footage when movement across the screen caught his eye. Replaying the tape he saw an all too familiar young soldier sneak through the bushes and disappear through the gate. After pausing the video he ran out of the command center and quickly caught up to Wash.

"I know where Reynolds went." He said breathless then laughed, "The things people do for love."

.

.

.

Three days earlier

Mira led Maddy easily through the intricate maze of bridges that connected the Sixers shabby tree houses. Pulling back the curtain that led into a small, dark tree house she ushered Maddy in. Maddy gasped at the hundreds of cluttered papers that held Lucas's calculations. The mess greatly disturbed her and she had an urge to organize it, but she was drawn more to the shuddering mass that laid on a bed in the corner of the room. "Lucas?" Maddy questioned. Mira nodded in response. Maddy slowly and cautiously approached him. She was about to reach out and touch him when he turned over and looked wildly into her eyes.

"Bucket…Bucket, sister you need to stop betraying me. You know if I had the chance I would take you and keep you here to be my lovely and loving wife." Lucas got up and started to advance toward her.

"Lucas, get in bed now." Mira pushed him back while he continued to stare at Maddy. She was extremely uncomfortable. She hadn't felt like this since she thought she was going to be sexually assaulted in an alley back in 2149. That was however before her brother stepped in and took her straight home. Although she wondered who this Bucket person was she just wanted to get home, but it was impossible. She was in the canopy of 40 foot trees, there where guards outside every tree house, and she didn't like the chances of being in the jungle with no protection. When Lucas was finally in bed Mira broke Maddy from her trance.

"You are going to heal him young Shannon or else." Mira got in Maddy's face and grabbed onto her shirt.

"Or else what?" Maddy gulped.

"I don't think you want to know." Mira said seriously. "I'll leave you a couple minutes to mull it over and then I want a decision." Mira left swiftly only looking back to give Maddy a vicious glare. She sat in complete silence while her deep brown eyes stared at all the calculations.

"_If only I had a source of fire." _Maddy eventually thought_, "I would burn this room and this tree to the ground." _Before she even had time to think about the actual problem she faced Mira strutted back into the room.

"So tonight are you going to be in pain or sleeping soundly in your bed?"She asked casually.

Maddy stared at her silently with wide eyes. "I'll give you five more seconds Shannon before I tie you up and throw you to the Slashers!" She advanced toward Maddy and grabbed her fiercely by the arms.

"No." Maddy tried to sound confident, but her voice came out in a barely audible whisper.

"What did you just say?" Mira threatened.

"No! I won't help him or you!" Maddy yelled and cringed at the same time expecting to get hit. Instead Mira roughly led her out of Lucas's house and through the maze that was the Sixer camp. Mira led her to another tree house, but this one was different than the rest. The inside was almost completely pitch dark and it gave the house an eerie feel. Mira pushed Maddy forward toward the back of the house. Even with an intelligent mind like hers didn't realize what was happening until she heard the loud clang of metal on metal. She was Mira's prisoner.

"I would enjoy that pretty face of yours while you have it Shannon," Mira hissed through the bars of the cell, "because the next time your soldier boyfriend sees you he won't be able to look at you without cringing in disgust."


End file.
